Rise
by gh0st3
Summary: *Note I don't own AC or Code Geass, it belongs to company or whatever. Enjoy!* After Desmond died to save the world, he did not know, if the people were safe enough, until he found out that he was alive and the half of the country was taken over by Britannian. What did he face the new enemy? A new Templar threat?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Assassin's Creed or Code Geass, it belongs to company or whatever.**

**Assassin's Creed 3 event took the Code Geass' event (I don't know what year was it). The Assassin's Creed 3's ending is kinda crappy. And I'm putting some future war, which he may able to use the Apple of Eden  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

** Prologue**

Year: 21/12/2012 (I know it is stupid, frankly I don't believe this)

Location: Grand Temple

Desmond died to save the world, did not notice that Juno was standing there. "You've done your part and now it's time for me to play my part." Juno commented as she look at Desmond's body, lays on the floor. "Now what should I do with him? Well, ok then I'll put him in cyro-sleep tank, to keep him alive." Juno pick Desmond up, carry him and walk toward to the cry-sleep tank. She put him in the cryo-sleep tank, before she close it, Juno put the hidden blade and atattched to Desmond's left wirst and put Apple of Eden in his bag. "Alright, this should do this." said Juno as she close the tank.

**Seven years later...**

Brittania found an ancient place, they found a cryo-sleep tank, they took the tank to Area 11, to have an experiment. They were unsure if it came out and kills everyone, hoping to use it to win against the Black Knight. Unluckily the Brittania were ambushed by Black Knight, took the tank and retreated, then the Brittania knightmares gave the chase to recover the tank. But the knightmares were destroyed, they were given defeat.

**Mt Fuji, HQ**

Black Knight returned safely, "That was easy mission, and I didn't expect that the Brittania found an ancient place and took the tank." said Commander Oghi as he walked to the tank. Everybody got out from Knightmares, they had gone to the room. Kallen walk toward to the tank and said "Sir, we don't know what is inside from the tank, but the information was given the info from Zero."

"Yeah, I hope it doesn't kill us and I don't know if we could trust Zero" replied Oghi as he was feeling uneasy.

"Well, let's call it a day and let scientist check on the tank later."

They both walk away from the tank, unaware the human was inside the tank.

**Laboratory room**

Rakshata and the couple of the scientists were examined on the tank, one of the scientist reacted, "Sir! It's a human!" said #1 scientist.

"What? You are mistaken, but you were saying that is human was inside of the tank?" Said Rakshata

"I believe it is not a super weapon, but it is look like human."

"Well... ok then let's open it up." said Rakshata as she gave an order.

They open the tank, the white smoke came out, the human struggled to get out from the tank. He gazed, not knowing where he was, looked around and saw the scientists. He faint and gone black out.

* * *

**Author's note: I know this is not Assassin's Creed 4 and frankly it is not. That's why I'm putting an odd idea and I don't know you could leave the comment, then give your ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

***Note: Sorry I made mistake the year was 2017, not seven years, five years later, sorry I didn't know that was 2012 to 2017 was five years.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Unexpect

**Infirmary room**

They rush Desmond to the infirmary room, as they were hurry as they enter to the room. "Sir? What is it? A casualty?" said Doctor with round eyeglass and full set of nurse uniform.

"DOC! WE DON'T HAVE TIME! JUST REVIVE HIM BEFORE HE DIES!" said Rakshata

"Ok. I'll save him, give me an hour or more. I'll let you to know when I'm done."

Rakshata walked out from infirmary room and saw the couple of the scientist and one of them saying, "Sir, we are bit confused, but why is he in an ancient place?"

"I know you have many question, but I don't know how or why. So is there anything else?"

"Ah yes, follow me and I have something to show some unusual item."

Rakshata follow the scientist to the room where the tank was, as the scientist show her Desmond's item. "We have an ordinary bag, an odd metal ball and a strange item with blade"

"What symbol is this?" as she pointed on the hidden blade.

"Don't worry, I've already sent someone to check on the symbol, but I don't know about the metal ball, so we have to wait for "it" to wake up"

"Ok call Ohgi, Zero and the member of staff in conference room." as she walked away from the lab room.

**Meanwhile...**

Zero, Oghi and the member of staff were in conference room as Rakshata show up in the room. "So what's going on here? Why did you call us in here?" Oghi asked.

"Well, we have a problem that you recovered the tank, which it was a human." Rakshata answered.

Oghi reacted before Zero with full set tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves with mask which it cover his face interrupted, "So what? An ordinary human was inside of the tank? Then it is impossible that he doesn't live in stone age. So when will he wake up?"

"Well, the doctor will let us to know before I have to show you some unusual things."

Rakshata turn the huge tv on as she show the picture of odd metal ball and hidden blade with unknown symbol.

* * *

**Infirmary room**

Desmond woke up in the room, look around, which he is on the bed, he thinks _this must be in hospital, ah.. wait where the hell am I?_ before he realized. He saw a person behind the curtain, he had to use a fake sleep. The doctor draw the curtain and check on Desmond's pulse as he check on the medical chart. Desmond grabbed him and hit doctor's face on his head, broke his nose, which the doctor was cold out. Desmond got up and fell on the floor, his legs were weak and had no strength left. _Dammit I have to get out of here, before someone come. _He crawl on the floor and tried to reach the door before the nurse open the door and looked at Desmond, _Shit, I'm dead._ Nurse screamed and call the guards.

* * *

**Conference room**

Rakshata talk before the her cellphone rang, "Hold on, I have to answer the phone." as she flipped her cellphone and answered "Yeah what is it? What? He what? Ok." as she close her cellphone.

"We've got problem, Zero and Oghi, come with me." as Rakshata left the room, so did Zero and Oghi left too.

* * *

**Infirmary room**

****The guards restrained Desmond stay on the bed, he have overpower the guards, as he saw three people enter in the room, he noticed there is an Indian woman, a Japanese man and and unknown man. "Sorry about that." as Rakshata apologized. Desmond, didn't understand what did she said and he spoke with an english accent, "I'm sorry, I don't speak the other language."

"Oh right, you speak english, my name is Rakshata." as Rakshata introduce by herself as she introduce two people, "This is Commander Oghi and our leader, Zero." as Oghi and Zero greeted.

"Nice to meet you, and sorry about your doctor, so my name is Desmond Miles, "So where am I? What year is it?"

"You are in Japan, known as Area 11 and you are currently in Mt Fuji HQ and the year is 2017."

"Holy shit! Five years ago? I'm supposed to be dead, oh wait, did I save the world?"

"I don't know, but the Brittanian took the half of country and now we are at war."

"What? You mean the British, took over the country, shit, this feels like American Revolution." as Desmond react.

"What American Revolution?" as Rakshata ask and confused.

"Just give me a moment and I'll let you to know when I am ready." as Desmond was confused.

"Ok then, let's give him a moment." Rakshata with Japanese accent.

"So what do we know about him? Where the hell do he come from? I mean I was thinking if he was hiding in an ancient place, waiting for letting it happen." Said Oghi

" We simply don't know about him, if he is Brittanian or other. But there are still no answer about his items. But give him what he want and give him the food and shower and room." said Zero.

"Ok, then leave it to me. Whenever he is ready for answer, then I'll tell him why." said Rakshata.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting new people

Desmond look around the room, _Looks like I'm in hospital, but there are three things left, one: I don't know what the hell is going on here. Two: I don't know how to speak Japanese language that I knew the language, English, Spanish and Italian (I barely spoke an Italian language). And three: how did they find me in Grand Temple? _as Desmond thought. Suddenly a young Chinese woman with mid-20s, who look alike Shao Jun, with different appearance with black hair with pony tail, with eye glasses. "My name is Yui and I was told by Zero, that I could give you some room, so that I could provide you some food that you haven't eaten." said Yui as spoken with english accent. Desmond was surprise that she spoke an english. "You could follow me, so I could show you the room." Desmond got up and he almost fell, Yui rushed to him and got him. "Are you ok?" Yui ask him if he is ok.

"I'm ok and I can walk by myself."

Desmond walked slowly, even his legs were better. Yui carry Desmond to the room. Desmond look around and saw unusual Knight and ask Yui, "What are those with machines?"

"Oh, this? Well... this is knightmares, but the machines were originally made by Brittanian government, I assume, we stole the knightmare from Brittanian, which we could fight against them."

"Wow, these are worst war machine that I ever seen, feels like American Revolution. I thought Americans kicked the british and now can you tell what's between with you and british?"

"Well, the Brittanian launched an invasion few years ago, I don't know what reason are these, properly, taking the whole country and the Brittanian called us Elevens, which they killed my family with no reasons."

"Oh, I'm sorry about your family and I feel bad that they called you Elevens, so I'm not going to be racist, how about that I could use the word, 'Japanese'."

"Oh, you are so kind."

"Thank you." said Desmond as they walked to the room. "Here we are." said Yui as she open the door. He saw a window, bed, table, two chairs, and a bathroom. "Thank you for giving me a room and is there anything else left?" said Desmond before asking Yui.

"Oh right, they have plenty to ask you tomorrow morning." said Yui as she left. Desmond was satisfied that he could take a rest, _She is pretty, she is carefree like Lucy was, well - Oh damn, I killed her with my own hands, damn I feel guilty that I killed her. I missed her and I'm not letting this happen ever again._

**The next morning...**

Desmond woke up and check on the time, _it's 9:15 am, looks like I haven't slept in a week since I looked through my Ancestor's secret. _Desmond got up and stretch his whole body. _No more animus, no more stupid history and the worst that he had some Bleeding Effect, but I'm ok._ He walked out from room and head down to the hall where everyone ate the breakfast. Desmond took a line and wait until he took a tray and pick the food. Desmond walked and look around for a space_._ _No space left for me_, maybe I can use my eagle eyes, he turned his eye into golden and scan around, _mmm... these people are friendly such as blue, now time to find the golden target._ _Found it!_ as he spotted an empty seat before a man with brown hair took the spot. "Oi! That's my seat!" said Desmond with spoken english. The man with brown hair who spoke Japanese accent _"Hey? What is your problem_? _And I don't speak your language_." as he is with the group, a young woman with pink hair and the other people. "_Shinichirō!_ _You idiot, he doesn't speak japanese, he is foreigner_ _and he spoke an english." _said young woman with pink hair. "Forgive me, this guy is an idiot, so you could take a seat, and feel free that you could eat with us." young woman with pink hair with english accent. Desmond thank to young woman and sat with other people. _Must be nice people, they were friendly _as Desmond thought. "Oh right, we haven't introduce by ourselve, my name is Kallen and this is Shinichirō, and this is Yoshida and this isKento Sugiyama" as Kallen pointed to her own group. "My name is Desmond, Desmond Mile." as he introduce by himself. They talked about stuff.

* * *

**Author's note: Really long and pretty damn too hot. I always that Desmond could use his ability, eagle eyes, which this may be useful. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Answer

**Few minutes later...**

****"So politics screw around too much? Huh? Well, I didn't know why did the british start start killng all your people?" said Desmond as he is eat his breakfast. "That's why, we had to fight against the Brittanian, so that we could regain our home." said Kallen as she was smiling. Desmond thank to Kallen and her group before asking her, "By the way, Who is Zero? What the hell is Zero?"

"No one knows who he is, the last time that I heard Zero killed Clovis in his own personal vehicle. No idea how did he enter without being detect. Because he is smart." as Kallen gave the statement as Desmond thanked to her as he carry the tray and trash it in the bin. He noticed that Yui was standing against the wall, waiting for him before approach her. "So did you wait for long?" said Desmond ask Yui. She answered "No, I see that you were talking to the people and you could make some friends." as she was smiling, "Follow me." Desmond obey and follow her. "So how was your food?"

"Not bad."

"I'm glad that you ate your breakfast."

"Yeah that was good, by the way, I think you look like Shao Jun from your ancestor." They both stop and Yui asked him, if he knew her ancestor. "How did you know my ancestor? I think you knew the history better."

"Well, yeah, my ancestor met you this before. Somewhat your ancestor was able to restore her brotherhood."  
They both continue to walk and Yui had no idea and spoke, "That is impossible that my grandmother used to tell me before she died."

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to pry."

"Oh no, it's ok, we can talk later and now. Here we are." as they both stop at conference room, Yui let Desmond into the conference as he saw three people that he met them yesterday. Rakshata, Oghi and Zero were alone in the conference room and Rakshat,"You can sit down, so that you had some many question." Desmond pull the chair out as he sat down and ask them what was it about.

"Well, we are at war with Brittanian, I don't know what was their reason is about, I think it is about government. Not much to know about the war. So it's my turn to ask you."

"Sure."

"Well, it seems that we took you item and your odd metal ball, it see your item has been detect that there was a blade inside of that, unknown symbol, do you know what is it?"

Desmond answered, "That is hidden blade, let me show you what 'hidden blade' is this." He took his hidden blade and atattched his left wrist and retract his blade and spoke "The hidden blade used to be stealth that you could kill your enemy. And you mention about the symbol, the symbol is an Assassin, our orginazation, so we kept secret, which we don't exist." Three of them were impressed that Desmond used the hidden blade, Zero spoke with an english accent,"So, what does your organization do?"

Desmond was surprise that Zero could speak english, properly not wanting to tell the stupid fairy tale, at least maybe I'll trust them little. "Well our organization were simply hunt to Templars down. The Templars are our enemy, which we involve a little war."

"Templars? You mean the old story? Well, ok then I have last question for you. What does the odd metal ball?" said Rakshata

"Well, that is called, 'Eden' like Apple of Eden. Have you ever heard the myth is called Adam and Eve?"

Three of them did not know who Adam and Eve, Desmond explained about Apple of Eden. Rakshata was impressed the myth were real and ask the last question, "I thought the Gods who made the humans, I didn't know that."

"Well, it wasn't God, we don't know who made the humans, I assume the history were made of secret, because we, Assassin, don't want to expose the secret."

Oghi slammed his fist and spoke with japanese accent _"Lies! How come that the Assassin did not prevent the war? I mean you and your orginazation kept secret, doing nothing?" _Rakshata translated to Desmond and spoke, "Well, I'm sorry, because we don't want to involve the war, like American Revolution. Just because it's my fault that I should've save the world, instead letting the whole world to turn into ash."  
Rakshata translated to Oghi and he does not understand, if he doesn't trust Desmond.

"Enough! I'm sick of your argument!" as Zero stood up and spoke to Desmond, "Welcome to Black Knight, your story is almost accurate, maybe I could use you as secret, so we already have a skill ninja woman, I know you are an Assassin and you might need some train from her." Desmond gulped his throat as he don't know if he is ready.


End file.
